Jack Versus Cad Bane
by mah29732
Summary: The evil Aku has hired the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane to hunt down a certain pesky samurai...
1. Aku Meets Cad

Jack versus Cad Bane

Chapter 1: Aku Meets Cad

Aku was meeting with a shadowy figure well known throughout the galaxy in being a first class bounty hunter. But as the shadowy figure revealed itself, it was none other than Cad Bane himself.

"I am very impressed with your work as a bounty hunter" said Aku who was reviewing some of the footage that Cad Bane did against the Republic forces.

"It's a hard job, but somebody has to do it" replied Cad.

"Listen, I have a pesky problem with a samurai, known as Samurai Jack" continued Aku.

"Let me guess, you want to hire me to take out someone who doesn't really pose a real threat to you?" asked Cad.

"Bah, fool!" roared Aku as he then showed the footages of Samurai Jack taking down the number of his forces, "This samurai has been a burdensome pest for me for some time. I need an expert exterminator, namely someone like you that'll squash him for good."

"Hmm, interesting, he only prefers primitive tools as weapons" said Cad as he reviewed the footage.

"Now go!" said Aku.

"Not unless if you provide me a price for the samurai" continued Cad.

"Hmm, I will go as high as 100 million, but that's the final offer, or you will not be the one to take down the samurai" said Aku.

"Fine by me" said Cad as he left heading toward his ship and took off.

Yet as the bounty hunter was well prepared to find Samurai Jack, the same samurai in question was on his way in a far away land in search for another possible chance for him to get back to his own time period. He had heard of rumors of an ancient Aztec-like pyramid housed a time machine that'll be able to transport him back into time. The legend was said that it was used by the Aztec Gods to venture throughout space and time, and it would be the right amount of use for him if all of this were true. Yet as the samurai ventured into the jungle, an old priest noticed the samurai intruding in his territory.

"You must have heard about the time machine in the pyramid haven't you?" asked the priest.

"Yes, and I need to get through this thick jungle to get there" replied Jack.

"Stay away from the pyramid, it's a cursed place, no one should venture there" continued the priest who was trying to get Jack not to go any forward.

"I think I can handle it" said Jack.

"But of course, are you prepared to deal with whatever dangerous creatures also lie in our jungle here too?" asked the priest who continued with Jack.

"Whatever this place can throw at me, I can handle it" replied Jack who was getting rather impatient.

"Fine, you may go ahead samurai, hope you know the consequences if you fail" sighed the priest who knew previous warriors had traveled the same path, only to fail.

Yet as the samurai ventured into the jungle, the priest headed to his hut and began to meditate, it was only just then that Cad Bane had landed his ship which was monitoring the area. Cad knew that Samurai Jack was in the area, but this thick jungle was preventing him from doing his job.

"Another one" sighed the priest who stopped his meditation as he got out, Cad Bane looked more sinister to the priest than the samurai who was previously there, as he stood outside his ship.

"I am looking for a samurai" said Cad, "have you seen one here?"

The priest did not trust Cad Bane at all, and didn't care if that was his name at all, he could sense that Cad was a very sinister being indeed versus what he felt about Samurai Jack who was only a few hours here earlier.

"Be gone!" roared the priest, "This is not a place for you!"

"That's a pity you will have to say that" replied Cad as he came toward the priest, "I am going to ask you nicely one more time, where is the samurai that was here earlier?"

"And tell you where he may have gone, never!" replied the priest.

Cad then was easily impatient by the priest, as he grabbed the priest by his throat.

"Now tell me, where is the samurai!" roared Cad who wasn't happy that the priest knew something, and wasn't going to tell.

"He went into the jungle!" cried the priest, "He was searching for our ancient pyramid that housed a time machine!"

"Thank you for your cooperation" laughed Cad as he lets go of the priest's throat, "I will be leaving my ship here until I find this samurai."

Yet as Cad Bane entered the jungle, Jack who was quite a few miles ahead in the jungle was unaware that Cad Bane was out to hunt him down for good. The samurai used his sword to chop down the veins that were in his path, along with also to scare off any snakes that were around him. Suddenly, a lion leaped out of the bushes nearby, thinking that Jack was a meal for itself.

"I am not here to harm you" said Jack who was trying to calm down the lion who obviously didn't want to listen.

The lion then began to chase the samurai throughout the jungle, even getting himself off his path that he was on. The samurai leaped up upon a tree, and swung from a vein, having no other choice but to kick the lion down to the ground with his bare feet. The lion then scampered away after the incident. Yet as the samurai continued to venture into the jungle, a certain Cad Bane was already on his trial. The bounty hunter looked down at a specific path that the samurai had once traveled on, and sniffed it.

"This was fresh about only an hour ago" said Cad, "I must be close, but I need to get on the samurai's path fast if I want to please my employer."


	2. Predator and Prey

Chapter 2: Predator and Prey

It was a race against time for Cad Bane if he wanted to capture and destroy a certain samurai who was roaming about in the jungle. However, Samurai Jack was well unaware of Cad's presence in the jungle itself as he was just simply trying to find another possible way home. As Jack paused for a moment as he chopped down some branches that were in his way, he heard Cad's footsteps and thought it was just simply an animal as he was passing through.

"Foolish samurai, doesn't know that I am here" laughed Cad softly to himself.

Soon night fell on the jungle, and the samurai had to sit down and make camp for the night. So did his unseen nemesis Cad Bane who was also doing the same. Cad had caught some game and cooked it quite well on the fire that he had created. The smell of the cooked animal reached Jack's camp who was also cooking his own meal.

"I am not alone here" said Jack as he could smell the delicious aroma of whatever what was being cooked by Cad.

As Jack started to get up to inspect who might be in the camp that was afar, he was unaware that he could be heading into a trap. Yet for Cad, he couldn't sense the samurai was closing in on his camp, as he sat down in his tent for the night. The samurai crept up upon the camp that Cad had created, not knowing there was anyone that would do Jack harm, the samurai leaped into the camp for a certain Cad Bane was fast asleep unaware that his intended target was right under his noise.

"Whoever built this camp must be after the same thing I am after" said Jack who thought wrongly about who ran the camp.

Yet as Jack stepped on a piece of wood, that obviously woke up Cad Bane who was ready to see who was intruding on his territory, yet as the samurai made a dash out of the camp, Cad looked around to find out that it was really no body there.

"Hmm, must be a curious animal" said Cad as he looked around.

After the samurai had a good night rest, he started up again, but so was Cad Bane who was on his trial. The samurai had reached a village in the thick of the jungle whom were obviously friendly toward the samurai.

"Welcome, I see you encountered the priest who oversees the pyramid" said the chief to Jack.

"Can you provide me a guide through this thick jungle?" asked Jack.

"Don't worry, I'll have one for you that'll join you on your journey" replied the chief.

Yet as the samurai left with a guide from the village, the next visitor to the village wasn't obviously going to be friendly at all, a certain Cad Bane entered the same village only a few hours after Jack had left with a guide.

"I need a guide" said Cad as he noticed the chief of the village.

"Hello friendly stranger" said the chief.

"Did any of you see a samurai come this way?" asked Cad.

"You mean you're not interested in what we have in the pyramid?" asked the chief.

"No, I am here to stop the samurai in his tracks for good, now tell me where can I find him?" asked Cad who became a bit persistent.

The chief of the village snapped his fingers to which two large body guards came toward Cad.

"I don't think I need your presence here" said the chief.

"Oh, you're making a big mistake" laughed Cad who chuckled a bit.

The two body guards attempted to grab Cad, yet Cad slipped right through between the legs of one of the body guards. He then gave the body guard a good punch right in the back, and then knocked out the other body guard that was still conscious.

"I'll say this again" said Cad as he then grabbed the neck of the other body guard, and pinned him down to the ground, "where did the samurai go?"

"Okay, he went to the pyramid!" cried the chief.

"Take me there" continued Cad.

The villagers were shocked that Cad had took out their best warriors, along with even taking the chief hostage. The poor chief couldn't believe he had to be the guide for Cad Bane, meanwhile Jack was on his way toward the pyramid, as the guide chopped down several more branches, a clearing was in the way to which showed the Aztec pyramid in the center of the clearing.

"There, there it is" said the guide.

"You can head back to your village, I will take care of this myself" said Jack.

"But the pyramid is filled with deadly traps" said the guide.

"I think I can manage this on my own" said Jack as he headed toward the pyramid.

But as Jack was heading toward the pyramid, the guide headed home, not knowing that the chief of his village was being held hostage by Cad Bane himself. The poor chief was on the right path to the pyramid, as he had no other choice by Cad to do so.

"Please, let me go, I have taken you far enough" said the chief.

"Not until I see if you have brought me to the pyramid itself" continued Cad.

As the chief cleared some bushes, Cad was amazed to see it was the same pyramid mentioned by the chief, and Jack had already managed to step himself inside the pyramid.

"Very interesting" said Cad, "you may go and live your pitiful life, I on the other hand have to catch a samurai for my employer."

Yet as Cad headed up to the pyramid, Jack was well still unaware of Cad's presence, as Cad entered the pyramid, a few traps were sprung, such as several poison darts coming out of the pyramid walls which Cad was easily able to avoid.

"The samurai couldn't have gotten far" said Cad as he continued, "this should be very interesting."


	3. Unseen Danger

Chapter 3: Unseen Danger

As a certain samurai continued through the dangerous traps of the pyramid, there was an unseen danger only known as Cad Bane who was not far from behind. The bounty hunter stepped inside the pyramid, and noticed the samurai had sprung a few of its traps.

"Typical, should be easy for me to find" said Cad as he continued on his journey to hunt down his prey.

While Cad was hunting his prey, the samurai was still trying to struggle with making his way through the pyramid in one piece. He had to dodge swinging axes that nearly chopped him into two, along with also dodging logs that were coming toward his way that would certainly have smashed him to bits. Yet as the samurai passed through those traps, Cad Bane easily did the same as well without a scratch.

"Pointless" said Cad, "the samurai thinks there might be a time machine within this pyramid, what a rubbish story, no matter, the samurai will soon find out the story was a lie, and that I will be able to stop him for good."

The chase was obviously on, to which Jack was still unaware of Cad's presence. As the two continued to progress through the pyramid, Jack could feel an uneasy presence of someone sinister was following him. He could likely not believe it was his arch nemesis Aku, but more likely someone out to hunt him down and possibly hired by Aku. So the samurai dashed into one area and hid, where a certain Cad Bane made his way through the pyramid thinking that the samurai was close by.

"This is odd, the trial of the samurai is off" said Cad as he was searching about, "no matter, I will just have to simply blow up this place if I want to find the samurai!"

Jack knew he had to get to the center of the pyramid quick, without being spotted by this mysterious stranger known as Cad Bane. Cad was setting up explosive charges in certain areas around the pyramid, hoping that any hiding places the samurai might be will be blown right out of the water.

"Foolish samurai, you can't hide from me anymore" laughed Cad as he pressed the button on the detonator, exploding the charges that were on the walls of the pyramid.

Sections of the pyramid began to crumble, as Jack continued his progress.

"Aku has hired someone even more mad than himself!" cried Jack as he couldn't believe the bounty hunter would go to such length to flush him out, "I must end this madness!"

As Cad continued to setup more charges, and watch the fireworks go off, as he pressed the button on the detonator, the smoke cleared from one of the charges revealing it was none other than his intended target Samurai Jack who was not going to let him stop in his quest.

"I do not care how much Aku is paying you to hunt me down, but you will no longer destroy this pyramid!" said Jack as he drew his sword ready for a battle with Cad.

"Now that's more like it, you see I like to play with my prey, and you're the perfect prey which I can happily subdue!" laughed Cad.

Cad began to fire his blaster at Jack who was able to dodge the lasers, Jack leaped over and gave Cad a good punch right in the face, and another uppercut sending him flying in the air. Cad, however recovered from the attack.

"Impressive" said Cad as he corrected the bones of his body, "but that's not going to be good enough to take me down."

Cad charged at Jack, and gave the samurai several good punches, along with even taking out a knife he had in his inventory. Jack immediately took out his sword, and soon found himself pinned down with Cad trying to use his knife to cut him.

"Not to make a pun, but Aku wants me to cut you out of existence!" laughed Cad.

"I think not" replied Jack as he then kicked Cad in the stomach which loosen the grip of his knife falling to the ground.

The samurai then gave Cad another punch to the face, yet as he was about to make a second punch, Cad grabbed Jack's fist which was about to do the same again.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Cad.

Cad then kicked Jack right in the stomach, and also in the pelvis area, he then delivered an uppercut right on Jack's chest sending him flying right into the air. As Jack was trying to recover from the brutal attack by Cad, Cad dashed right toward Jack and gave another good punch to Jack's face, but not before Jack took out his sword and sliced Cad's hat in half.

"You'll pay for that one" said Cad as he was gearing up for a second round with the samurai.

Jack thought to himself that he had to get to the center of the pyramid fast, as he exited the area, Cad immediately chased right after the samurai right hot on his trial.

"There is nowhere to run samurai!" laughed Cad as he continued to chase the samurai about.

The bounty hunter then took out his blaster and began to fire at the samurai who was fleeing. Jack dashed into another hidden area of the pyramid, where Cad soon lost track of the samurai.

"Pity, I didn't think you were the type to run from me" said Cad, "oh well, I guess I'll just setup more charges to flush you out!"

As the bounty hunter went to do just that, it was the right time for the samurai to dash to the center of the pyramid, not knowing what sort of plans Cad had in store, as Cad was also heading to the center of the pyramid as well.


	4. Inside the Center of the Pyramid

Chapter 4: Inside the Center of the Pyramid

It was quite the obvious cat and mouse race between Jack and Cad as each of them were trying to head toward the center of the pyramid. Cad had setup a few more traps on his way there, but that obvious bided more time for the samurai to reach toward his goals. When the samurai finally reached the center of the pyramid, he was surprised to see a large submarine-like vehicle in the center of the pyramid.

"This must be the time machine they were talking about" said Jack as he was looking over the time machine, and inspecting it, Cad Bane came into the scene with his blaster ready in his hand.

"Not so fast samurai" said Cad as he pointed his blaster at Jack, "you will not be venturing through time on that hunk of junk."

"You'll never stop me" said Jack.

"Want to bet?" asked Cad.

Cad then charged toward the samurai and pummeled his head right against the time machine, to which the samurai had to hold his head in pain as he couldn't believe how fast Cad was.

"Pity, my employer blathered about what a pest you were to him and his goals" said Cad who was rather disappointed with Jack's lack of fighting spirit to which he then took out an electric shock from his inventory, "perhaps this will get you up and running!"

Cad used his taser on Jack which shocked the samurai by obvious surprise, although it was quite painful for Jack, he had managed to recover and managed to kick Cad right in the face sending him flying backward a bit.

"You shouldn't have done that samurai" said Cad who then charged up his taser and began to charge right toward Jack.

Cad tried his best to taser Jack again with his taser, but the samurai was able to dodge the attacks with ease this time. When the time was right, Jack took out his sword and chopped Cad's taser in half.

"Now you have no one else to harm with that device" said Jack.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve samurai!" replied Cad who then pummeled Jack with several punches, and then gave Jack a good uppercut sending Jack flying right on top of the time machine itself.

"I have to get in, and get back to my own time!" cried Jack who then was trying to open up the hatch.

But as the same time the samurai was doing just that, Cad took out his blaster and began to fire at Jack who then had no other choice but to run away and hide.

"Come out, come out wherever you are samurai!" roared Cad, "you won't escape from me!"

As Cad continued to walk closer, and closer to Jack, the samurai saw the opportunity to leap out and attack Cad with his sword. Jack did just that, as he sliced Cad's favorite blaster in half, and gave Cad a good kick right in the face.

"Bah, you'll pay for that dearly!" roared Cad as he then began to fight the samurai with his bear fists.

In spite of losing his two most prized hi-tech devices in his inventory, Cad was quite the skilled in martial arts to which he managed to give Jack a good pummeling of his own.

"This ends now samurai!" roared Cad as he had the detonator's device, "I've laid several explosives throughout this here pyramid that'll be set off, your precious time machine will be destroyed along with it, and even as an added bonus hopefully burying you alive!"

"You're mad!" roared Jack.

"Am I really?" laughed Cad, "I will be paid a hefty reward for crushing a bug like you."

Cad immediately presses the button, and a chain of explosions rang out in the pyramid, Jack had two choices, either find a way into the time machine and head back to his own time period or escape the temple to save himself, only leaving the opportunity for Cad Bane to capture Jack for Aku. Jack had to make his typical sacrifice in finding another way back to his own time, and began to escape the collapsing pyramid, yet the samurai and Cad were not the only ones witnessing the end of the pyramid, the tribal chief that Cad had captured earlier had gathered his members of his tribe, and also the priest whom were witnessing with shock what was happening to their beloved pyramid.

"The sacred place!" cried the priest who wanted to rush toward it but was stopped by his tribal members.

"I think I know who is behind this" said the chief referring to Cad Bane.

It was just then that Cad Bane himself had arrived to try to capture Jack and leave with him on his ship when he was approached by the entire tribe.

"You!" roared the chief, "You destroyed our sacred place!"

"Sacred, you call that sacred?" laughed Cad.

Suddenly a large tribal member held Cad by his neck, which it was just then that a disappointed Samurai Jack exited from the crumbling pyramid in one piece.

"And here be our witness to the one who destroyed our sacred place" continued the chief referring to Jack who was rather quite disappointed once again.

"He was sent obviously to hunt me down, wasn't he?" asked Jack.

"Yes, and don't you worry, our tribal system of justice will take care of this cretin" replied the chief, "as for you, you are free to go about your quest with ease."

"Thank you, your kindness will not be forgotten" said Jack as he then left the scene.

It was just then back in Aku's lair, the Shape Shifting Wizard was quite displeased with how Cad Bane could have failed.

"Bah, I don't understand!" cried Aku as he was witnessing Cad Bane's trial, "He said was the best, and yet he still failed!"

The dark Shape Shifting Wizard continued to glare at the image of Jack continuing his journey.

"You may have won this round samurai, but you will not win the war" laughed Aku as he continued his evil laughter, the scene fades to black.


End file.
